


Getting it Together

by Chemically_imbalanced



Series: Patton's Perfect Family [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood, Blood and Gore, Broken Bones, Drugging, Guns, Kidnapping, Minor Character Death, Murder, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Therapy, Threats, Trans Male Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, cursing, tags updated as we go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemically_imbalanced/pseuds/Chemically_imbalanced
Summary: Co writer:AO3: SanityCayCayWattpad: emilyylime100Tumblr: wittlevirgilsanders
Series: Patton's Perfect Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710712
Comments: 50
Kudos: 140





	1. Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> TW: therapy

Logan sat stiffly in the metal folding chair as the therapist turned to him. "Everyone, this is Logan Crofters. He'll be in this group for the next two months while everything settles down for him." The therapist introduces. "Logan, how are you feeling today?" 

"Better, I suppose." Logan states, shifting slightly. "I really don't see the purpose in this." 

"It's good to get things out." Dr. Foley smiles, turning to a lanky teenager with shaggy hair. "And how are you today Logan." 

"I'm fine..." Logan nods, "I'm out of the hospital, aren't I?" 

"Yes, that's good. I'm glad you're recovering from your regression." Dr. Foley smiles, but Logan scowls. 

"I don't want to talk about it." He replies curtly.


	2. Attention All Citizens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Prison escape, scarring

"One such Patton Heart has escaped from prison in the mass riot that occurred two days ago. He was last seen by traffic cameras-"

Logan pressed the off button on his remote, his TV shutting off with a small clicking noise.

He felt numb.

Logan stood, moving over to the mirror and loosening his tie. There, on his collar bone were the six stars. His hand moved up, his finger tracing over each star as he stared at himself in the mirror.

Roman, Remus, Damien, Virgil. Patton. Him.

The scars left behind were bright red and angry.

Roman almost spit out his water.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat the question?" He sputters out, choking slightly as the water went down his throat wrong.

"How are you feeling now that Patton has escaped from custody?" The blonde reporter asks, holding her microphone up to Roman's face.

Roman speed walks through the backdoor into the restaurant he was in front of, pulling out his phone with shaky hands to check the news.

They were right.

He'd escaped.

The huge scar on Roman's stomach burns and stings like the day he was stabbed.

Remus coos down at Thomas, cradling him in one hand as he warmed up a bottle with the other.

"Aren't you absolutely precious, yes you are, yes you are." He sings, gently rocking him and feeding him the bottle.

Thomas latches onto his bottle like a tiny leech, eagerly beginning to devour his dinner. The microwave and Remus's phone ding at the same time.

Moving into the living room, Remus lays Thomas down in his pram, moving the blanket to support the bottle so Thomas could continue eating.

Remus grabs his microwave dinner and a fork, pulling a folding tray table over to the couch so he could watch Thomas while he ate.

His phone pings again and Remus goes to retrieve it, smiling at Thomas when he finally gets to sit down, beginning to type in his password.

"Daddy is busy today, isn't he?" He asks Thomas, who giggles in response.

"Smartie." Remus winks, pulling up his messages. "Uncle Roman's buggin' us aga-"

He suddenly cuts off when he sees the messages, one of them being a link, and the second Roman begging them to come to his house.

Frowning, Remus clicks on the link, his phone bringing up a page stating that there was a massive riot at the Strongwall max security prison, where twelve inmates and four guards were hurt, two inmates were killed, and one escaped.

Patton Heart.

"Fuck." Remus goes back to his messenger, telling Roman he'd be there soon and throwing his phone down.

His dinner forgotten, Remus grabs Thomas and rushes upstairs to pack a bag for them.

Virgil held Sela close, his already big eyes opening even wider as Kai told him about Paton escaping.

The puppy wriggled and yapped in concern, licking at Virgil's face in the hopes of calming him down.

"Hey, it's okay monkey." Kai says softly, slowly sitting down next to Virgil. "I promise I won't let him hurt you. Sela and I will protect you."

Sela barks, moving over to Kai and laying down on their lap.

Damien sticks his tongue out in concentration as he finishes the last icing rose on the cake he had spent two days baking. His apron was covered in frosting, and his kitchen floor was covered in flour, but he didn't mind.

"Whoa. Babes, it looks great." His cousin Remy praises, lowering his sunglasses to stare at the three tier graduation cake. "What are you going to do with the letter?"

Damien looks down at his college acceptance letter, into one of the nicest baking schools his parents could afford to send him too.

"Maybe frame it." He jokes.

"You know, some people actually do that."

Damien snorts, his eyes fliting over the letter once more. "Well, maybe I'll make it edible and eat it."

"Ohh hell no."

"Remy I was-" Damien turns, noticing the look on his cousin's face. "What? Did Valerie mess up your room again?"

"That crazy psycho busted out of jail!"

"What?" Damien grabs Remy's phone, staring down at the news article they'd been reading. "Holy shit..."

Patton knew he had to be careful when collecting his family. He couldn't just go back to the old house, now could he? And then there was the matter of his family being...brainwashed into thinking he was evil! The absolute absurdity of it all!

And then of course Roman had written that...entirely untruthful story about the time he spent living with Patton. You accidentally stab him once, and he describes you as "worse than the devil"!

He would definitely have to be punished when he got home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 787 words


	3. Roman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: kidnapping, gun, watching someone sleep, cursing

It was supposed to be more of a safety mechanism. He already had plenty of body guards, If he had anymore he would be in a fortress. Even so, it didn't feel like enough. So he made a stupid decision. Nothing would be safer than having fans following him everywhere, and they almost always figured out his schedule anyway. What would be the harm in making it more public. Patton wouldn't be stupid enough to kidnap him in broad daylight in front of so many people, would he?

Of course, everyone had to be alone at some point. The bathroom, the bedroom. No one could always have someone with them. 

But Patton wouldn't possibly be stupid enough to go after all the same people. Sure, maybe he would go for similar people. The same family scheme maybe. But too much had changed in them, they wouldn't be the same as Patton wanted. They had more in their lives. Not to mention the extra police presence around them. It had all been offered. 

But somewhere in the back of his head he knew Patton wouldn't settle. He would want his old 'family' back. 

So it wasn't as surprising as you'd expect when he'd woken up in the middle of the night to Patton sitting in a chair across from his bed, a gun next to him and a book in his hand. Sure, it was terrifying, but not all that surprising. 

Also pretty trippy. He could almost believe it was another nightmare, like all the others he'd been having every night since Patton had escaped. In fact, some of them were almost exactly this situation. 

Sometimes when you have dreams and remember them, you nitpick every detail made. Why did I do that? Why didn't I do that? He could almost see himself nitpicking it in the morning, or when he woke up from a nap. Why didn't I scream? Why didn't I hit him with a book? Why did I follow him? Why did I get in his car? 

Of course he didn't wake up from the dream. He didn't stop daydreaming in the chair in the middle of the boring meeting. 

It was insane. All the extra security he had was for nothing. Patton got him out almost seamlessly. 

No one even realized until morning. 

And just like that he was gone again. 

It didn't feel real. Not when the door closed in the back of the car. Or the window closed. Not when the gas came through the vents. Not when he came to with his hands tied. Or when Patton came in with breakfast. Not when he expressed his disappointment in Roman for his book. When he told Roman it felt like he was hurt by his word choice. 

He started talking about his disappointment, and then it just went deeper, showing exactly how much he knew about their personal lives. The bakery Damien was working in. How Virgil had moved. Remus' baby. 

They were all so fucking screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 502 words


	4. Piece of Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Kidnapping, drugging, threats

The bakery was basically empty.

Damien watched as the last of the rush hour customers filed out the door, the bell ringing merrily as they left. Remy had left a few minutes ago, only planning to go to the store and get more flour.

He'd be back in ten minutes, it was no big deal.

Damien slowly walked to each table, grabbing the small tips lift behind and wiping off the crumbs. He puts the tips into the register and goes to collect the plates and cups, taking them into the backroom and putting them into the sink.

The bell rings once more, and there's a soft sound of shuffling feet as the person walked up to the counter.

It couldn't be Remy, he would have said something.

"What can I get for you?" Damien smiles as he heads out of the kitchen and into the front of the store.

His face falls as he sees Patton, cheerfully looking at the muffins and cookies under the glass.

"Ohh, don't act so surprised Dami, you know I have such a sweet tooth." Patton grins with a playful wink.

Damien turns and begins to run.

He only makes it out the back door and into the alley behind the bakery before Patton catches up to him. Patton grabs his arm, yanking him backwards and making him fall.

Damien punches him as hard as he can, scrambling to his feet and fumbling for his phone in his pocket.

Patton hits the phone out of his hand, grabbing both of Damien's hands and restraining them. Holding them in one hand, he covers Damien's hand to muffle his screams.

"Damien? Dami? Shut up!" Patton hisses.

Damien sobs, still struggling against Patton's hold as his voice died in his throat.

"Who's that?" Patton asks creepily, staring down at Damien's lock screen.

A picture of him and Remy.

"No-" Damien whines into Patton's hand.

"I'll make this very simple, okay Dami? You are going to quietly come back home with me, or you can watch me slit his throat."

Damien chokes out a sob, his tears burning his cheeks.

"Okay?" Patton growls.

Damien nods, sniffling.

"Good! Let's go, kiddo." Patton suddenly brightens, dragging him over to a van and pushing him into the backseat.

Remy grunts as he hefts the bag of flour in through the back door, letting it crash down onto the floor.

"Aww, really Damien?" He groans, seeing the pile of dishes sitting untouched in the sink. "It's your turn!"

Hearing no answer, his brows furrow, and he peeks out into the café. Nothing.

"Damien? Yo babes, where'd you go?" He calls.

Nothing.

Outside, forgotten in the alley, was Damien's phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: Remy's in this, it had to be 420!!!


	5. Don't Jinx It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: gun, rope, gag
> 
> I forgot to post this whoops

"Are you sure this is a good idea??" Remus says nervously, fiddling with the silverware on his napkin.

"Remus." Logan leans over and grabs the shaking mans hands, holding them tightly. "Patton has no idea where either you or I live. He doesn't even know Thomas exists. He'll be fine. He's in capable hands."

"Of a fifteen year old!" Remus pales.

"Remus. I promise Patton has no way of getting to us here." Logan says softly. "He can't just kidnap someone in a...public space. And if you didn't notice, there are more than enough people that know who we are."

The two awkward look over to some of the other tables, where people were watching them sympathetically and some subtly tried to take pictures.

"Thomas couldn't be more safe while we're here. As long as the adoption doesn't go public, things will be fine." Logan whispers the last part, squeezing Remus's hand worriedly.

Remus frowns, squeezing Logan's hands two times. Logan sighs.

"I just want us to be normal. And go on dates like normal couples." Logan mutters, laying his head in his arms.

Standing, Logan guides Remus over to the door, grabbing his car keys from his pocket.

"Excuse me, miss." Remus looks over at one of the women he had seen watching them. "Can you please walk us out to our car?"

"Of course darling." She says, pulling a sympathetic face.

The drive back to Logan's apartment was mostly silent.

"See?" Logan asks with a small smile as he looks over at Remus, pulling into the driveway of his apartment complex. "No new cars."

"Mhm..." Remus mumbles as they get out and follow Logan into the building.

Logan presses the button for the elevator and Remus rests his head on Logan's shoulder.

"Maybe I was overthinking..." They mumble sleepily. "I just want to hold Thomas again..."

"I love you." Logan hums, pressing a kiss to Remus's forehead as the two step onto the elevator.

"Love you too."

The elevator dings and Logan fishes in his pocket for his keys, unlocking his apartment door and stepping in with a small smile.

His face immediately fell.

Laying on the floor was the babysitting, tied and gagged.

Her hair was mused and appeared to have drying blood on it, and tears and cries of pain constantly muffled through the gag.

"Thomas!" Remus and Logan both run to Logan's bedroom and freeze in their tracks.

Next to Thomas's bassinet was a rocking chair where they would feed him and get him to sleep.

Sitting in that rocking chair, was Patton. Rocking a sleeping Thomas with one arm, and pointing a gun at Logan and Remus with the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 446 words


	6. RIng's on a Smart Man's Fingers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: kidnapping, hitting, gun

"Hey bunny!" Patton chirps, looking up at the two adults, frozen in place. "I missed you! Why didn't you tell me we have a nephew?"

"He-" Remus cuts off, trembling and holding Logan's hand like a life preserver.

"Patton..." Logan continues, his eyes wide behind his glasses. "Can you hand me him? Please?"

"But I want to hold him!" Patton pouts, standing and taking a step towards Logan. "Honestly Remus, you should think of changing your formula brand. The one I saw in the kitchen was not very good."

Logan takes a step back, pulling Remus with him.

"Patton, please lower the gun." Logan tries again. "Let's just talk."

Patton raises an eyebrow, herding Logan down the hallway and back into the living room. The babysitter sobs as she sees Patton and Logan tightens his grip on Remus's sleeve.

"Grab her jacket." Patton orders, looking at Remus.

Remus doesn't move a muscle, his eyes darting wildly at everything in the apartment. Logan squeezes his hand tight, and Patton looks down at their hands.

Logan grabs the babysitter's jacket off the couch, and Patton hands him Thomas, grabbing the jacket and putting it on.

Pulling up the hood and raising the gun, Patton turns Logan around and presses the gun into his back, concealing it with how close he was.

"Both of you start walking. We're going to get on the elevator, okay?" Patton hums.

Logan reaches out one hand and gently begins pulling Remus to the door, muttering soft assurances to his frozen partner.

They all too easily get on the elevator, Patton keeping his head down as they went to the ground floor.

He could easily pass as just a tired teenager getting a ride home after babysitting.

Patton herds the two outside and over to a pitch-black van.

The van had been parked outside of Logan's apartment for months, meaning someone living in the building was a "friend" of Patton's.

"Okay Remus, get in." Patton peppily instructs, unlocking the car door and gesturing with the gun to the backseat.

Logan pushes Remus in and carefully hands him Thomas. Remus clutches tight to him, a flood of silent tears rushing down his face as he held Thomas close.

Logan moves to get in after him, but Patton grabs onto his collar and pulls him back.

"Logan?" Patton hums, his voice sickly sweet.

"Ye-Yes, Patton?" Logan asks, turning to face him.

"Bunny, where's your wedding ring? Why aren't you wearing it?" Paton asks scarily.

Logan's heart drops, and as Patton stares at him, he lets out a quiet plead.

Of course Patton had noticed. He had noticed up in the apartment.

Patton quirks up and eyebrow, looking to Remus, who flinches.

"Husbands are supposed to be faithful, Lolo."

And with that, Patton brings his gun down harshly on the side of Logan's head, sending him spiraling down into black nothingness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 480 Words


	7. A Blue Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: gun, ropes, kidnapping, drugging

Remus shifted anxiously in his seat, another silent tear rolling down his face.

Logan was in the front seat, buckled in, his head lolled to the side.

A small amount of dried blood stained his forehead.

Patton hummed as he made another turn, pulling into the parking lot of a storage facility.

"Here we are!" Patton chirps, unbuckling the still passed out Logan and getting out of the car. "You'll only stay here a bit. I just have to get Virgil and we're all set."

For a moment, Remus thought maybe Roman and Damien were safe, that Patton couldn't find them, or didn't want to bother.

When Patton pulled open the storage door, revealing Damien already fast asleep, and Roman trying to get out of his binds, that hope died.

Another tear fell.

"Stop." The words were icy as Patton lifted the gun towards Roman's head. His face was still bright and happy, but the look in his eyes sent shivers down Roman's spine.

"What the fuck did you do to him?" Roman yells, noticing Remus's tears as he continued to struggle against the ropes binding him. "Did you hurt him? I swear, if you hurt him or Thomas!"

"Let me say it again." Patton moves the gun, the chamber pressed against Remus's temple. "Stop."

Remus squeezes his eyes shut, whimpering quietly as he protectively held Thomas to his chest.

"R-Roman, please...I-I don't wa-want to...To drop..." A sob escaped Remus's throat.

"You should listen to Remus, Roman. Honestly, you're thirty...Ohh wait.." A cruel smile slipped onto Patton's face. "You're thirty-one today, aren't you? Oh, how silly of me to forget my brother's birthday!"

Patton presses closer to Remus. Remus's hands began to shake with fear.

"Happy birthday you two!" Patton smiles, nudging Remus down in the chair. "Now, stay put while I go get Logan, and maybe I'll get you a nice surprise to go along with our reunion dinner tomorrow!"

Patton leaves and Roman immediately starts flooding Remus with questions.

"Is Thomas okay? Did he hurt you? Remus, Remus, he didn't tie you up! Come untie me! We could...We could look for a weapon and overpower him!"

Wrong.

Remus looks down at Thomas, stifling more tears as he shakily smiles down at his baby.

"It's going to be okay Tom-Tom. We just have to keep him happy and he won't hurt you." He whispers, sniffling.

"Rem!? Remus, he's-"

The door opens and Patton steps in carrying Logan. "I'm what?"

Logan whined softly in his sleep, shifting closer to Patton, who smiled down at him blissfully.

"Nothing..." Roman stared down at the floor as Patton gently laid Logan down on the floor.

"M'kay, all set!" Patton beams, tousling Thomas's short curls. "See everybody very soon! And once we get home, it's straight to bed!"

"With your knockout gas, I presume?" Roman asks snarkily.

Patton bends over and lifts Roman's chin with his gun, looking him square in the eye. "That sounds like a lovely Idea, Roman."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 470 Words


	8. A Willing Captive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Kidnapping, implied puppy death and separation, biting

Sela whined, pawing at Virgil's bedroom door and pacing back and forth.

Something was wrong!

Letting out a bark, she nudges Virgil's hand, hanging loosely off the bed.

"Wake up!" She yaps. Virgil groans, rolling over in bed.

Sela's ears perk up, and she trots over to the window.

Something was wrong, something was wrong!

"Kai!" She barks, "Virgil, wake up!"

"Sela?" Virgil mumbles, squinting to see her in the dark. "Why are you barking? Everything's fine."

"Something's wrong! It's not fine!" Sela nudges his hand again. "Get up, get up!"

Virgil whines, standing and trudging over to the door.

"Do you want to go out?" He asks softly, opening the door.

Sela races down the hallway, out her doggy door, and outside.

A figure.

Standing by a van.

Sela growls, lowering to the ground.

"Stay away from my boy!" She threatens.

"Shh, Sela. It's me!" Patton chirps. "Don't you remember me?"

"Do you remember these!" Sela bares her teeth, jumping towards him and snapping her mouth shut warningly. "Leave!"

"Sela!" Patton gently smacks her nose.

And Sela snaps.

Next thing she knew, Patton's arm was bleeding, and there was a leash around her neck.

And Virgil.

Her boy, her pup, the one she would never stop protecting, standing on the porch.

"Sela?" He says tiredly, staring at the two like a puzzle he couldn't solve. "...Dad?"

"Virgil, stay away from him!" Sela orders.

Patton smiles, holding out his arms. Virgil rushes towards him, his eyes glassy as he allows Patton to pick him up and swing him around.

"I missed you Virgey." Patton hums.

"Missed you too," Virgil says, almost robotically.

Sela snarls, snapping at Patton's leg. Patton ties her leash onto the porch railing, carrying Vigil over to a black van.

He places him inside and drives away, Sela straining to chase after him.

"Kai, Kai!" She yelps, barking madly. "He took him! Have to save my boy!"

Virgil shifted uncomfortably in his seat as the van sped off, looking at Patton in the rearview mirror as his Papa looked back at him with a grin.

"Still my good Virgil." Patton praises.

Virgil shrinks into his hoodie, his bangs falling in front of his eyes as he watched the scenery pass from the window.

Stela howls, straining against the rope binding her to the porch. The rope snaps and she bounds down the street after the van.

Have to stay with Virgil, have to protect Virgil!

Barking loudly, she howls as a few bedroom lights start to turn on. "Help, help! He's taking my boy!"

Virgil sighs quietly as he begins to fall back asleep, his head falling down as he rested against the window.

"Where you going in such a hurry?" Another dog crawls out of his doghouse and starts to run next to Sela.

"He took my boy!" Sela huffs, careening after the van.

"Who cares about kids?" The boy dog scoffs. "They pull on your tail and try to ride on your back."

"I have to protect him! He's my pup!" Sela growls at the dog. "So stay out of it!"

Sela panted as she looked down at the small wriggling puppies softly nuzzling her, and wriggling around.

She had made them.

"Say hello to the world young ones." Sela smiles, nosing at the closest pup. "It's so big and bright, you're going to love it."

"Pa! Rosie had puppies!"

Sela looks up at Hannah, her girl.

Hannah's father Jo walks over, his boots clumping against the wooden barn floor as he peers down into Sela's small pen.

"Hannah, go inside and do your homework." He gruffs out.

"Why, where are you going?" Hannah swings her legs back and forth on her stool, chewing at one of her braids.

"Just go. You got school in the morning." Jo tells her.

Hannah hops down and runs off, and Sela looks down at her pups again proudly. Jo grabs a sack and reaches into the pen, grabbing a pup and placing it inside.

"What are you doing?" Sela yaps, looking up her master.

Jo grabs the six other pups and places them into the sack, getting into his truck and starting it.

She would not lose this pup.

"Patton! Stop!" Sela yaps, barking as Patton stops at a red light.

Running up to his door, she shoves away her pride and sits down, whining up at Patton.

"Aww, hello Sela." Patton giggles, opening the door for the pup.

Sela jumps into the car and barrels into the back, barking and licking Virgil's check.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Sniffing her boy anxiously, checking him for bruises and cuts.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Sela lays down on Virgil's chest.

He was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 784 words


	9. A familiar face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: exploding someone, death, flashback, drinking, spin the bottle, minors drinking, party, implications of attempted rape/attempted rape, blood, slur use, crying,

“So, Virgey…” Patton drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and hummed, looking at Virgil in the rearview mirror. “How are you doing?”

“M'fine…” Virgil says quietly, staring out the window. His hand gently ran through Sela’s fur, his gaze vacant.

“Wha'ohh. Looks like we need gas.” Patton notices, quickly pulling into a gas station. “You want some chips, hun?”

“No thank you,” Virgil whispers.

Pulling up the hood from the babysitter’s hoodie, Patton gets out of the car and starts the gas flow into the car.

Sela whines, looking up at Virgil. Virgil looks up at the soft muted jingle as the convenience door swung open, and Kayla Smith walked out.

“Yuk it up, Kayla.” Brent laughed. Kayla shook her head tiredly and took another swig from the bottle.

“Are you sure your parents are okay with this?” Virgil asked quietly. He was seated a little ways away from the circle, his arms wrapped around him.

“Yeah dude, it’s totally fine.” Jane smiles, leaning over and spinning the bottle. “Ooh! It landed on you, Virge!”

“Me?” Virgil blanched, staring down at the bottle.

“You know the rules man, kiss, or drink.” Kevin waggles his eyebrows suggestively

“Is it…?” Virgil opens the top and sniffs the drink. “Is it strong?”

“Nah dude, it’s like eighty percent water.” Brent assures him.

“Hey, you don’t have to drink it,” Kayla tells him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“C'mon Kayla! He can’t chicken out on the rules!” Jane argues. 

Virgil looked down at the bottle and quickly took a swig. The vodka burned as it went down his throat, making his eyes water.

“Ayy, good sport!” Kevin cheered, smacking him harshly on the back.

“Virgil?” Patton huffs annoyed that Virgil’s attention was on something other than him.

Virgil snaps out of his daze as Patton looks over to the convenience store.

Kayla was still outside, holding a bag of chips with one hand and talking to someone on her phone.

“That’s the bitch that hurt you…” Patton growls.

“Geez Virge, you’re such a lightweight.” Brent laughs. “One sip and you’re drunker than all of us.”

Kayla and Kevin were in a bathroom together, and soft noises and giggling would drift under the door.

“N'er…drank before…” Virgil slurs, his head lolled back against the couch.

Jenna giggles. “Aww, c'mon Virgey, I’ll take you up to bed.”

Jenna winks at Brent, who grins and grabs his phone, following them upstairs.

When Virgil came to, the car had been moved and parked away from the convenience store, where Patton was stalking angrily towards Kayla.

Virgil pulled the car door open and rushed after Patton, slamming it closed before Sela could get out.

“Who the hell do you think you are?” Patton snarls, grabbing Kayla’s phone and slamming it onto the ground. He shoves her into the wall and Kayla’s head slams back against the concrete wall.

“Hey, what the hell-!” Kayla cuts off as she looks at Patton. “You!”

“W'er you doin?” Virgil asks as Jane pulls off his sweatshirt.

“Well, you can’t sleep in a sweatshirt Virge.” Jane giggles, laying him down on the bed and propping his head up with a pillow.

“But…But I wan it.” Virgil pouts.

Patton grabs Kayla’s arms and throws her down by a gas pump, taking out the nozzle and shoving it down her throat.

Kayla coughs, the leftover gasoline leaving a sour taste in her mouth, garbled pleading words aimed at Virgil. Virgil stood frozen behind Patton, not able to look away as Patton shoves a credit card into the machine and starts the flow.

Kayla struggles around the gas, choking and gagging as Patton looked on coldly, until slumping down.

Patton rifles in his pocket and grabs a match, striking it.

“What the hell are you doing?” Kayla yells, grabbing Brent’s phone and stopping the recording. “Get away from him!”

“C'mon Kay, we were just trying to help him.” Jane rolls her eyes.

“Get off him!” Kayla screams, grabbing Jane and yanking her out of Virgil’s lap. “You know he’s not like that!”

Virgil sniffles, hurriedly wiping at his tears and hiding his face.

“Why do you care so much about a little faggot anyway?” Brent asks. “It’s not like he’s into you.”

Kayla stares at Brent for a moment, then rears her foot back and slams it into his crotch.

The explosion shook the ground as Patton began walking to Virgil. Blood sprayed everywhere, staining Virgil’s face and hair. Any fingerprints Patton might have left on Kayla were now unrecognizable.

“Here, Virgil.” Kayla gently helped Virgil put on his sweatshirt, grabbing his phone out of the pocket and handing it to him. “Call Kai, and have them pick you up.”

Virgil nods shakily, already beginning to dial the number.

“Come on kiddo, let’s go home.” Patton lifts Virgil and carries him to the car, gently setting him down.

As they drove away from the crime scene, Patton hummed a gentle tune, looking at Virgil through the rearview mirror. “I saw her, looking through the window on the day of the party. That bitch, probably going to laugh at you with all her petty friends.”

Or maybe, Patton. She was looking out for me.

Virgil chokes back another sob, burying his face in Sela’s fur.

“Why are you crying kiddo? I’m right here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 850 words


	10. Chapter 10

Hi! We're making this an ask blog! Everything posted here will still be posted, the chapters and stuff but the ask blog is where you can ask us things about the characters and ask the characters things! It's at pattonsperfectfamily-asks on tumblr


	11. Cying baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: drugging, parent-child separation, scar, cursing

Thomas blinked his eyes drowsily open. Something was different. 

This wasn't his and papa's room? It was different. The colors were brighter and the crib was too soft. He didn't like it. It was too squishy, and the bars went higher than before and everything was different. 

Where was Papa and Dada? Why weren't they here? Did they leave him? Did they leave him alone? 

Even the ceiling was different? It was smooth instead of bumpy and made it so he couldn't find the constellations papa had shown him? Did papa bring him here? Was something wrong? Where were papa and dada? Why weren't they here? 

Cries traveled downstairs to where everyone else was asleep. The drugs had started to wear off, making it easier for Remus to hear the cries coming through a baby monitor. He shot up from where he had been unconscious on the floor and desperately searched around the room for Thomas, instead finding almost everyone else. Roman, Virgil, and Damien. No Logan or Thomas. 

"He's not down here," Remus found Patton sitting in a chair close to the door, "I'm assuming you're looking for Thomas, like any good parent would." Virgil was awake already, leaning against a wall and fiddling with the zipper on his hoodie. 

"Where is he?" Patton ignored the question. 

"Well, that's saying you're a good parent. What kind of parent leaves their baby with a stranger while a known criminal has escaped prison? For all you know that kid could have been working with me! Honestly, if it was me and Logan going on a date I wouldn't have left Virgil or Damien with a stranger under any circumstances." 

"Where is he Patton! Where's my son? What did you do with him?"

"Oh calm down Remus, you always over react. He's just upstairs. I'll take you up to him soon. Just wait for Damien to wake up. You guys sleep like rocks."

"That can happen when you drug people. In fact, I'm pretty sure that's the point." Roman was as far from Patton as he could get, rubbing his stomach where the scar would be. 

"Oh shush Roman. You're so damn overdramatic," a groan came from Damien as he started to wake up. "Sorry Virgil."

"It's ok, Dad." Virgil looked like he was far away. 

"Well, since Damien is... almost completely awake suppose we can start. Since Remus is so anxious to get to Thomas." Remus let out a breath he'd been holding. He needed to get back to Thomas, and find Logan. They were probably terrified. 

"It's almost six, so there's food upstairs. Virgey, why don't you follow me and I can take you and Damien upstairs. You guys can eat in your room and I'll explain the rules to you guys up there." Virgil nodded and stood up. Patton scooped up Damien and Virgil followed him up the stairs and to their room. He set Damien on one of the two beds in the room and Virgil sat down on the other, on the opposing side. 

Patton left and Virgil looked around. The room was much bigger than the one they had before. the beds had gone from bunk beds to separate beds. The sides of the room were matched piece by piece of furniture. They desks on opposite sides and nightstands. Most of the furniture was black. The sheets and blankets on Virgil's bed were purple. 

Virgil walked over to a window, surprised that there was one even on the same floor as them, Patton had never let them anywhere near a window. They were on at least the second floor of a house. There were so many trees. Even if they went outside, there was no way they could find their way around that. 

"Virgil!" Virgil shot around to face Patton, "Stay away from the windows! You're not allowed near them unless I say!" 

"S-sorry Dad, I was just interested in the outside!"

"It's fine, just don't do it again." Damien had fully woken up now, glaring at Patton like he had laser eyes and cut through him if he tried hard enough. "Now, let's talk about the rules. I've been thinking about them for awhile and I think that I really need them this time." 

"Ok..." Virgil went back and sat on the corner of his bed. 

"...And you need to eat when there's food. Don't say you're not hungry or anything else, you need to eat right. You can't just eat snacks like I know you would Virgil. Oh, and bedtime is at 8:30. Any questions?" They'd been here for an hour, Patton almost seeming to come up with more out of thin air. 

"What happens if we break a rule?"

"We'll deal with that at that point. I shouldn't have to figure out that for now, unless I have to. do I have to Virgil?" Virgil shook his head no. "Ok, now I need to go talk to your uncles."

"Where's Logan?"

"What Damien?" Patton turned around to face him, anger flitting across his face before it went back to normal. 

"Where's Logan? He wasn't downstairs with the rest of us, and you aren't talking about him. You only mention Roman and Remus, but I know you took Logan, because he was with us in the storage unit, So where is he?" 

"Your father, is still asleep. You can see him soon."

"When can we see Logan." Damien put extra emphasis on Logan, just to see how much it would piss off Patton. Instead of answering Patton went downstairs to Roman and Remus. 

Remus was pacing from one side of the room to the other waiting for Patton to come down. He'd left them awhile ago, and Thomas was still crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 957 words


	12. The Empire has Fallen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: forced kissing, broken nose, holding someone down, rebreaking the nose crying, blood

Patton turned to Roman as he stepped on the first stair, pointing to the kitchen.

"Will you go wait in there for me Roman? Just a minute. I have to take Remus to his son," Roman nodded, watching Patton take Remus upstairs before walking into the kitchen.

Jason looked up from his phone as Roman came in, smirking at him. Roman gave him a tight smile, standing over at the counters.

10 minutes passed.

Patton could not be moving any slower.

How many rules could he have?

"So, we'll probably be here a while," Roman looked over at Jason who was looking at him with the same smirk. He stood and went to the cabinets, looking through them, "Do you want anything to eat? You were asleep for awhile."

"No, thank you," Roman took a step back as Jason came closer, brushing past him to get to the next cabinet.

"You know, Patton talks a lot. He was really mad at you. For the book. 'Worse than the devil'? That was a little far, wasn't it?"

"I- I guess. I was-"

"He told me everything. About you, at least. I didn't think Patton could get that mad. But, I mean, I've only seen him around you guys once. So I guess I really haven't seen much." Jason stopped in front of Roman, moving slower now. "I mean, he even told me your deep, dark secret."

"Wh-what?" Roman attempted to back away, succeeding in only smacking into the counter and a cabinet, simultaneously, "Ow-mm" Jason's lips smashed onto Roman's and his face scrunched up in disgust. He attempted to shove him off, not really working because Jason was an insane amount stronger than him. Roman twisted around in an attempt to move him off, slipping when he twisted and smashing his nose into the counter on the way down. He kicked at Jason's leg, finally making him back away.

Blood poured down Roman's face from his nose. It covered his hands when he reached up to hold it, the giant pain in his head and nose making him yell. Blood sprayed the floor, dying the floor red.

"Holy Shit," Roman's nose started to swell up as Jason started talking, "Holy shit are you ok? What the fuck happened, You just fell, did you break your head?"

Patton chose that moment to walk in, a brief moment of panic filling him at the sight of the blood and Roman on the floor, thinking that maybe Jason had killed him before Roman groaned.

"What the hell happened?! Good god, Jason what the fuck? What the fuck did you do?" Roman whimpered in pain as Patton ran over to him, trying to pull the hand that was clutched to his face away.

"I-I don't know! I kissed him and then he was on the floor! And there was blood everywhere!"

"Oh yeah clearly. I can see that! Roman? Are you ok?" Patton turned around to face Jason, '"Go call Amelia!"

"Ok! I'm going!" Jason ran out of the kitchen to call her while Patton tried to see the damage.

Tears ran down Roman's face while Patton tried clean it off as much as he could with his sleeve. "Shh, don't cry Roman, It's ok, everything's gonna be ok. We'll get it fixed, I promise. Come here," Patton pulled him up and brought him over to a chair, he left for a second to get a wet rag and started cleaning up Roman's face, at least, around the area he was holding with his hands.

Jason came back in and Roman whimpered at his presence. "Amelia said she'd be at least an hour and a half. And she said it sounded like his nose was broken and to ice it while we wait."

Roman let out a sob and cried harder, "Nooooooo."

"Shh, it's ok Roman, It's ok. Jason get the ice, will you?" Jason was soon back at the table with the ice, Roman scooched away from him as much as he could without falling off the chair. Patton took the ice from his hand and shooed him away, making him leave the room while he tried to clean Roman up.

"I'm so sorry Roman, I promise I didn't think this would happen. He just said he wanted to spend some time with you. I promise we'll get your nose fixed up right." Roman whimpered in pain, blood was still coming out.

Soon enough Patton left him to hold the ice to his nose, getting a wet towel and trying to get as much of the blood up before Amelia came.

At exactly an hour and a half later Amelia's car pulled into Jason's driveway, Patton quickly brought her inside to where Roman was still crying at the table. His shirt looked like he had been stabbed again.

She walked over to Roman, gently pulling his hand away from his face. "Definitely broken, I'll have to rebreak it in order for it to heal properly."

"Nooooooo!" Roman shook at the thought, it already hurt bad enough the first time, he couldn't imagine how much it would hurt after.

"Patton, Jason, would you hold him down so I can rebreak it? Patton quickly grabbed on of his shoulders, holding it tight enough so that he couldn't move. Roman attempted to shove Jason away with one arm when he started to come close enough, whimpering in pain. Jason quickly overpowered him and got a grip. Roman whined as Jason held him and Amelia came closer. She braces her hand on his forehead, as Roman starts saying a chorus of no's and begging for them not to.

"Ready, 1-" Amelia quickly yanks Roman's nose to the side and a loud crack fills the room, followed by a yell from Roman, who quickly after started sobbing. Jason and Patton quickly let go, followed by Patton shooing him from the room. Amelia brings him some ice and Patton goes back to trying to clean the floor of his blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ///1000 words, a reminder to go check out pattonsperfectfamily-asks, it's a lot of fun


	13. Logan's suffering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Torture, cutting, burning metal to skin, ropes, putting someone in a box

When Logan woke up it was dark.

And cold, so, so cold.

Something was in his mouth, preventing him from speaking. Rope burned and tugged into his skin, making it a bright angry red.

"Logan." A sing-song voice echoes through the room he was in, and a hand dances along his arm.

Logan shivers, goosebumps rising on his arms as he tried to flip himself around.

"Logan, Logan, Logan..." Patton hums, gently tugging his hair.

His grip soon turned harsh, and Logan yelps as pain shoots through his skull.

"You thought you could leave me?" Patton hisses.

A sharp pain shoots through Logan's lower back, and he screams. He could feel blood soaking into his shirt, and part of his back was now exposed to the cold air.

"You thought you could divorce me?"

Another cut. Logan screams again, his face growing hot with sweat.

"You thought you could get rid of the ring I gave you?"

Logan moans at the next cut, his eyes fluttering into the back of his head.

"Go out with...Him? Of all people! Adopt a baby?"

Logan can hear Patton moving around behind him.

"You won't be taking off this ring."

Patton grabs Logan's hand, forcing a ring onto his shaking finger.

An ear-splitting scream rings through the room. Hot, it was so hot. Logan felt like his finger was melting. It took him a few moments to realize that the screaming was coming from him.

"Ohh stop it, I already finished." Patton scolds.

Logan keens, straining at the ropes binding him. He had to see his hand, he had too!

Patton hums, a dark and creepy melody as he moves around behind Logan. "Are you too hot? Here, let me cool you down."

He finally moves to the front of Logan, kneeling down next to him. He was holding a bucket.

"Look at you." Patton laughs at Logan's shallow breathing. "So beautiful..."

Patton sets down the bucket, the small sloshing sound of water following it as he harshly grabs Logan's face and kisses him.

"I'll always forgive you." Patton smiles teasingly, "Even if you try to hurt me, it just ends up being more fun on my part."

Moving his hand to the back of Logan's neck, Patton grabs his glasses with the other hand and forces his head down into the water.

Logan sputters, accidentally breathing in some of the water as he's caught off guard. Patton's hand remains persistent as Logan struggles underneath him, trying to raise his head out of the water.

Patton finally pulls him up and Logan coughs, his lungs burning.

Patton shoves Logan back down again before he has a chance to take a breath.

This motion repeats five more times until Logan just stops trying to struggle against him.

Patton kicks the bucket away, the water spilling out onto the concrete floor.

"Puh-lease." Logan rasps, his eyes fluttering. "Puh-lease no mo-ore Pa-tton..."

Patton stares down at him for a moment.

"Alright." He finally says, grabbing Logan by the back of his collar and dragging him across the floor. "But only because I love you. Say thank you."

"Tha-nk...You..." Logan wheezes as Patton props him up against some sort of wall.

"Say I love you." Patton giggles, kissing Logan. His sweet little nerd looked so cute!

"L-Lo-ve you..." Logan whispers, his head lolling tiredly.

Patton pulls Logan up and opens the box.

"No..." Logan whines, pulling weakly away from Patton. "Puh-lease....-Lease...Pa-tton!"

"Shh." Patton gently sets him down in the box, relishing in the terrified look in Logan's eyes as it shut.

"I love you bunny."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 598


	14. Reunion Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: yelling, broken plate, getting cut with shards, threats, cleaning of cuts

Everyone sat at the dinner table in awkward silence.

Damien, Roman, and Virgil poked the food around their plates, not eating it. Remus stared off at something that wasn't there. The only people happy at the dinner table were Patton and Jason. Jason was shoveling food in his mouth like he'd never eat again and Patton was sitting contently, watching everyone else.

Jason's leg pressed against Roman's. Nothing inappropriate, but just the touch made Roman want to scream.

"Damien, Virgil, you two need to eat. You wanna grow big and strong, right?"

Virgil looked up, "Sorry," he spooned some mashed potatoes in his mouth before pushing the food around the plate again.

Damien looks Patton at Patton with a resentful gaze in his eyes, "I can't eat this."

"Yes, you can. Now eat." Patton looked at him coldly.

"No, I won't."

"I'll send you up to your room without dinner." Patton threatens.

"Honestly? I'd prefer that rather than this mess you call a family dinner!"

"Then sit down! You're staying down here, with your family! Stop ruining our Reunion Dinner!"

"Really? because I'm pretty my reunion dinner was a year ago, you know? With the family you threatened to kill!" Damien stood up in anger, ready to walk away.

"Sit down!" Damien slammed his plate into the wall when Patton told him to sit down, food scattering everywhere, and the loud noise make both Remus and Logan flinch.

Patton breathed out heavily. Closing his eyes in anger, "Pick it up, Damien. Go pick up the glass and the food that is scattered across the floor because you can't be grateful that we have food here!"

"Patton-" Logan tried, getting cut off.

Patton turned towards him, fury in his eyes, "Shut up, Logan. I've had enough of his attitude." Logan went silent at Patton's angry words, trying to keep the anger away from him. Patton turned back to Damien, "Pick it up, or Virgil can stay downstairs tonight," Patton pointed towards the basement doors and Virgil whimpered at the thought.

"Why are you punishing him, he hasn't done anything!" Damien yells.

Patton slams his hands on the table, making his plate shake as he stood and looked pointedly at Damien.

Damien breathed out harshly before going over to where the plate had smashed and starting to pick it up carefully, wincing at the cuts he still got.

Everyone watched in silence, nervously looking up at Patton when Damien finished throwing it all away.

"Did you get cuts Dami?" Patton asks gently, moving over to Damien.

His voice was soft, and worried, like a dad when their son scraped his knee.

But he's not my dad, Damien reminded himself.

"Yes." He admits threw gritted teeth. Logan suddenly looked worried, as Patton grabbed Damien and moved him into the kitchen, still in plain view of everyone.

Patton grabs a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and a cotton ball, beginning to clean Damien's cuts, who winces and attempts to pull his hands away.

Patton's grip tightens. "We need to clean them so they don't get infected, kiddo."

Damien bites back a sarcastic reply, moving to sit back down when Patton finished.

"Now," Patton says calmly. "Everyone finish eating, and then it's time for bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 530 words


	15. Cough Syrup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: sickness, ice bath, medicine mentions, fever, forced undressing

Virgil coughed. Patton had had him on bed rest ever since he had started to get sick. According to him, his fever hadn't gone down. Even Amelia had looked a little worried when she'd taken his temperature.

Virgil was now effectively in a quarantine. Except for Patton, he came whenever he could, apparently. Damien couldn't even come in the room. Which seemed to really worry him.

Sela couldn't come in either, which meant that Virgil could see bits of her whenever Patton came in with medicine. She scratched at the door a lot.

Now was one of the times she was scratching at the door while Patton sat at the end of his bed, folding up Some of the blankets that were on Damien's bed.

Patton looked over at Virgil and sighed. His son was so sick, and he couldn't do anything to help. There was nothing he could do to bring down his... well. "I'll be back in just a minute Virgie. I have to go do something."

"Ok," Virgil nodded, fiddling with a stray string on his blanket.

Patton came back about twenty minutes later and started to pull Virgil out of bed before deciding to carry him to wherever they were going.

Which was the bathroom. Virgil was half asleep, so he almost didn't fight when Patton started to pull off his shirt.

At least, until he saw the bathtub... Which was filled to almost the top with ice and water. Virgil let out a quiet yell when Patton started to pull off his shirt. He tried to hold it down, but he was still extremely sick and weak.

"No, no, dad, please. Please, please, don't, don't, don't! Please don't, I'll-I'll drink it! I'll drink ice water! Or I'll sleep without blankets, please! Don't! I don't wanna! Please!" Patton finally worked Virgil's shirt off him and reached for his pants.

"Shhh, it's ok Virgie, I promise. We need to get your fever down. You'll thank me when you feel better, I promise." Virgil lets out a sob as the pants came off and Patton picked him up again.

"Please! Please! Please, dad, please. I'll do anything! Please don't put me in there! I'll take medicine! I'll-" Virgil cut himself off with an almost ear-shattering scream when he was put in the freezing water.

Which did not at all go unnoticed by anyone else. Sela started scratching at the door when Virgil screamed, leaving a million scratches on the door as she howled in alarm. Damien ran upstairs and started knocking on Remus's door as loud as he could, trying to get someone's attention.

Remus started pounding on his own door, worried for everyone on the other side. Patton had let him keep Thomas with him now while Virgil was sick, not wanting to risk having Thomas get sick.

Of course, it didn't do any good as Virgil continued to scream.

"Shh, I know Virgey. You'll be fine in a minute." Patton says in a soothing tone, forcing Virgil's head under the water. "This will bring down your fever..."

Logan had raced upstairs with Roman, both trying to force the door open.

"Patton, he has chemical pneumonia, you can't give him an ice bath!" Logan protests.

"Bunny, I know what's best for my family, okay?" Patton says simply. "Ice is cold, and it brings down fevers.

"Patton, please! It's like throwing him in a lake during winter, he could get even sicker and die!" Roman pleads.

Patton looks to the door, and then at his shivering, sobbing son. "I don't want Virgey to die..."

"It's okay Patton," Logan says calmly, pressing his hand against the wood of the door. "He won't. Can you take him out of there, please? For me? We can wrap him up and give him more medicine, and watch a movie..."

Patton opens the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 632 words


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: past stalking (so much. so. much.), nonconsensual recording, crying, forcing someone to hit someone else, r slur, mention of almost forced contact, pushing someone into water, past kidnapping, murder, torture, flashback, breaking into someones house, brainwashing

"98.2!" Patton cheers as he pulls the thermometer out of Damien's mouth. "Now you're all better!"

Damien sniffles, forcing his head down, his glare aimed passively at the floor. "I wouldn't have gotten sick if you hadn't been an idiot and put Virgil in the damn ice bath."

"Don't be rude to your father." Logan scolds, watching the angry look in Patton's eyes as he pulled Damien closer to him. "And we do not swear in this household."

"Ohh what, so you're fucking brainwashed as well?" Damien snaps. "You know, Virgil is one thing, but you're a grown-ass adult. What's your excuse?"

Logan froze, tears welling up in his eyes. "I-"

"Punish him," Patton says curtly. "Do it. Damien, your father is going to punish you for talking back and swearing."

"W-What?" Logan was shaking. "What would you want me t-to do?"

Patton mimes a harsh smack, his eyes cold. "Do it, Bunny. Or we could go into my room to cuddle if you don't want to..."

Logan's eyes widen as he faces Damien nervously.

"Really?" Damien snarks. "Maybe you deserve to be here with Patton, seeing how you like bending to his fucking will 24/7."

"Glasses, now Logan," Patton said firmly.

"Sush, we're just cuddling. This could be much worse, couldn't it Logie?"

"Get in the box Bunny."

Alex didn't take his eyes off him.

"Just shut up and go back to sleep," Alex says forcefully.

"If you tell, well I won't be able to go back up and give them food," Patton says cheerfully. "They'd starve up there, and it'd be all your fault."

"Husbands are supposed to be faithful, Lolo."

"You won't be taking this ring off."

Logan makes a noise in the back of his throat, a mix of a scream and a sob, and slams his hand down on Damien's face.

Damien drops to the floor and Patton moves over to Logan, wrapping his arm around Logan's waist. Damien gingerly touches his cheek, looking up at Logan in shock, who hid his face in Patton's shoulder and sobbed.

"Shh, it's okay bunny. You're okay..." Patton presses a kiss to the top of Logan's forehead, moving to sit him down on the couch.

Roman watched as the sun slowly set.

Dinner had gone quietly, and Damien sat across from Roman on his bed, sitting silently as Roman peered out the window.

"I think Patton will be asleep soon." Roman muses.

"I hate him."

"We all hate him, Dami."

"Not Patton, I loathe him. I hate Logan."

Roman looked over at Damien in shock. "He didn't mean to hurt you Dami, you know that."

"Yes, he did." Damien crossed his arms, staring at the door, a seething look in his eyes.

"Logan is just hurting," Roman says quietly. "He's doing what he thinks is best for his survival. And Damien, if you hadn't noticed, it's working. You shouldn't have sworn at Patton."

"But I-"

"No." Roman cuts Damien off with a shake of his head. "You need to control your attitude around Patton. You know how he's like, if you act like a happy kid, he won't bother you. He's not the problem here."

"Jason's only a problem for you," Damien mutters.

"That's not fair. That's not fair, and you know it, Damien." Roman says quietly. "Patton only bothers you because you argue with him, Jason hurts me no matter what I do. You could ignore Patton for the most part, you just chose not too."

"Because I'm supposed to be in college right now!" Damien protests, "Which, by the way, I had to work for all summer because I missed most of high school because I was kidnapped by a sociopath!"

"We'll escape," Roman says quietly. "We did it before."

"We got rescued. When we were in the state we were taken from, and in a house that Patton owned." Damien argues. Roman hides his head in his hands.

"Let's just go, they should be asleep by now."

Damien begrudgingly grabs the flashlight they had taken, and carefully follows Roman out into the hallway.

"The closets the only place he could hide something...Besides the basement." Roman shudders, quietly opening the door and beginning to pull boxes out.

Damien shines the light for him as he opens the first box and began to rifle through the contents.

Inside was a small photo album, which Roman grabs and sets aside. "Old receipts...But they're from all over America...Some pins...A children's book, maybe we could convince Patton to give that to Remus? Some old glass figures...barbies..."

Roman gasped, hurriedly grabbing a camcorder and holding it to his chest. "Hurry, help me put this stuff back."

Damien and Roman quickly shove the box back into the closet and hurry back to Roman's room, the photo album, and camcorder in their hands.

"So what exactly are we looking for?"

"Maybe one of the pictures will have an address or a map. Something to tell us more of where exactly we are." Roman says hopefully.

"Sure." Damien rolled his eyes, beginning to flip through the pages. "There's just normal pictures of small Jason, and what I'm assuming is his family. This one has Jason and that priest that's also named Jason...And here's one with Patton, Amelia, Jason, the other Jason, and Alex. All of them together."

Roman shuddered at the reminder of Alex, looking at the photo curiously.

The five kids, around twelve, sat together in a treehouse, their arms around each other's waist. Patton, priest Jason, and Amelia all had big smiles on their faces, but Jason and Alex looked like they were plotting something. In the back, a smaller figure with long hair and a blurred face laid curled up.

"They look like they were in a club." Roman hums. "Who's the girl in the back...?"

Damien shrugs, turning on the camcorder and going to the back of the gallery, to the first ever video.

"Here she is! Little Miss Amelia, all done with her initiation!" A female voice from off-camera spoke, and Amelia giggled, clumsily curtsying.

"Doesn't she look gorgeous!" Another female voice compliments. "You two are so lucky!"

"Amelia, say hello to the video." A male voice prompts.

The young Amelia tugged at one of her braids. "Hello."

"Do you know why we're filming?" The first female asks. Amelia pauses, her face falling as she shook her head.

"We're filming this to celebrate darling! One last little test, alright?"

"Okay, Daddy!" Amelia smiles once more, and the camera shakes as it's set down on a table.

An older woman appears in the frame, her hair and eyes dark, wearing a fancy silver dress. "Go ahead and sit down Amelia."

Amelia sits across from the mother, her legs kicking slightly as she smoothed out her pink dress.

"Amelia," The man rummaged in a box and held out a photograph. "Do you know who this is?"

Amelia peered at the man and woman in the photo closely. "No."

"Do you know any girls at your school named Sarah Jonas?" The mother prompts.

"No." Amelia giggles.

"What's your full name?" The woman offscreen asks.

"Amelia Marie Lebent." Amelia says with a little nod of her head.

The mother and father beam and the video ends.

Roman stares down at the frozen screen in confusion, worry growing in the pit of his stomach. "This belonged to Amelia's family...?"

"But why were they asking her what her name was?" Damien asks. "Was she in an accident?"

Roman looks at Damien, deciding not to build off of anything, and instead playing the next video.

"Look! It's huge!" A young Patton struggles to hold up a fish to the camera, his fishing pole knocking off his bucket hat.

"Careful!" The offscreen voice of a young Alex snaps as Amelia grabs Patton's hat and puts it back on his head.

The group of kids were on a boat in the middle of a lake, a town in the distance.

"Mummy said we had to come home soon." Amelia pouts, looking seasick as she tried to read her book amongst the chaos on the boat.

"Look at my fish!" Patton appears in front of the camera again, holding up the same trout.

"You already showed us the damn fish, stupid." A young Jason snaps.

"Isn't it cool?!" Patton asks excitedly, showing it again to Jason.

"Patton, you have to put the fish in the cooler, remember buddy?" Priest Jason says gently, guiding Patton off-screen.

"Patton! Come'ere, lookit this!" Alex says excitedly. From behind the camera, Jason snickers.

"What?!" Patton practically trips over his own feet as he rushes to Alex's side of the boat.

"Look, do you see that fish, it looks like a shark!"

"Really?!" Patton hurriedly bends over the side of the boat.

Alex quickly pushes Patton in, who falls with a big splash.

"Alex!" Amelia yells, snapping her book closed and jumping up. She and priest Jason hurry to the side of the boat where Patton was pushed, while Alex and Jason laugh.

"It's not my fault his parents fried his brain and made him a r*tard!" Alex laughs as Patton surfaces.

"You're so funny!" Patton laughs, looking panicked. "Can I come back on the boat now...I don't wanna get bit by a shark..."

"There's no shark." Priest Jason reassures him as he, Amelia, and Alex pull Patton back onto the boat. "We're on the lake. Sharks are in oceans."

Patton shivers. "Can we go home now?" He asks, his voice small. His entire chest was shaking.

The video ended.

"He deserved it." Damien had laughed when Patton fell in, but Roman simply looked horrified at the video. "What?"

Roman's mouth stayed open in shock as he played the next video.

A girl with brown hair was on the screen.

"She looks like the girl from the picture..." Roman notices.

"What's your name?" The mother from the first video asks.

"...Olivia..." The girl can't even manage to get out her last name as a button is pressed. She writhes around in front of the camera, sweat pouring down her face as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"Your name is Valerie, say it!" Amelia orders, marching over to the girl. "Say it! Your my sister Valerie!"

"That's enough Amelia. Come back over here please."

Amelia quickly complies as the girl tries to catch her breath.

"I...I want to go h-" She cuts off with another scream.

The video cut off, and they began again, now outside, where Patton and priest Jason peeked out from inside a large hole in the ground.

"Get out boys." A man demands.

"But we're playing Pop!" Priest Jason complains.

"This is a funeral! Out!" A woman says firmly. The two boys groan and pull themselves out.

"I still want a sister." Amelia's voice says from off-camera. Amelia's dad appears in frame, holding Olivia's body.

"We can try again next year darling, mummy can't invest in another one right now." Amelia's voice says.

The man lays the girl down in the hole and begins shoveling the dirt back in as the camera moves to face a small seated crowd.

"That's why I tell you, you go younger. My Alex never gave me any problems." A woman holding a toddler in overalls says to Amelia's mother.

The mother sips at her champagne in thought. "I don't know, I think we might have only the one."

"But I want a sister!" Amelia protests again.

"Daddy will get you a pony instead darling." Amelia's father promises.

"I already have a pony. I need a sister to play with." Amelia pouts. "I'm the only girl except for baby Madeline."

"Madeline won't be a baby forever, and you have fun playing with your cousins." The mother waves offhandedly, taking another sip of champagne.

The video ended.

"They...They tortured her..." Damien gasps. "Ohh my god she was Virgil's age and they fucking killed her!"

"I think Alex said they did that to Patton too...I think they did that to all of them..." Roman switches to the next video, before gasping.

"Careful!" The camera shakes and then straightens out, zooming in on a thirteen-year-old Roman and Remus, playing together in the river.

"Sorry, dad," Fourteen-year-old Patton says quietly, laughing when Remus shoved Roman under the water.

Roman spits water in his brother's face in retaliation.

Roman switches to the next video, cutting off Patton's voice.

"Look, Virgil, I borrowed this camcorder from my friend!" Twenty-four-year-old Patton says, pushing it closer so that Virgil's face took up the entire screen.

The six-year-old giggled, gently pushing the camera back.

"Can you show me your drawing?" Patton asks.

Virgil carefully grabs the blue piece of construction paper, showing the camera. "Isa puppy!"

"It's so good!" Patton praises, "You did such a good job Virgey!"

Virgil giggles, bouncing in place. "When Kai an mommy an daddy gonna get bac'?"

"Don't be silly Virgey, your dad's right here!" Patton says cheerfully.

Virgil giggles. "You na my daddy Pat-Pat! You my fwend!"

"Aww!" Patton shifts the camera, holding it away as he quickly came into view, kissing Virgil over and over on the head, which made the boy giggle. "I love being your friend, baby!"

The video ended.

"I feel sick," Damien says quietly. "That video...It's creepy, I don't want to watch anymore..."

"They've been watching us this whole time...Patton knew about Remus and me since we were thirteen, maybe sooner." Roman hid his head in his hands. "Holy fuck...We have to get out of here."

Damien stands, backing towards the door. "I'm going to bed...I...I can't finish watching..."

He hurriedly leaves, and Roman skips a few of the videos of Patton babysitting Virgil, his heart sinking when he saw Damien on one.

"Just ignore the camera." Patton encourages.

"I don't think I can-"

"No you'll be great! I have to document this!" Patton laughs. "C'mon Dami, you're so talented."

Damien looks up at Patton then nods, blowing out a slow breath of air as he placed his fingers over the piano keys.

The video plays silently as Damien plays a classical piece, Patton cheering loudly at the end. "You did so good kiddo! You could win the competition next week!"

"Competition?" Damien looks up, confused.

"That must have been a few days before the first kidnapping..." Roman says to himself.

A quiet creak sounds from the hallway and Roman covers his mouth, hoping whoever was in the hall wouldn't be Jason, and wouldn't open his door.

Footsteps pad down the outside, and suddenly stop.

Roman's door swings open, and Logan stares in at him.

"Why are you still up?" Logan asks, suddenly noticing the camcorder, "Where did you get that?"

"Why are you still up?" Roman asks as Logan sits next to him on the bed. "And why are you upstairs?"

"I couldn't sleep after what I did to Damien..." Logan looks down in shame, fighting back tears. "I came up to apologize...But I couldn't do it...What are you doing with a camcorder?"

Roman looked miserable at the question, holding the camcorder out to Logan and switching to the next video.

"Is that me?"

Roman grabs it back and looks. Sure enough, you could see Logan from through a window next to a door leading into his old classroom.

Roman plays the video.

A few moments pass in silence as Patton zooms in on Logan, seemingly grading papers.

"We've known each other so long..." Patton says wistfully. "I...Today I'm gonna do it!" He hurriedly moves away from the door and heads down a hallway. "We're the only one's that teach on this side of the building...I'll just run into him, and he can help me pick up my stuff!"

The video ended.

The next video played.

Patton zoomed in through a window, the camera shaky.

Logan, maybe seventeen years old, sat down at a table with his family, eating with one hand and reading a book with the other.

"Ohh my god." Logan chokes back a sob.

The next video played.

Fifteen-year-old Logan laid fast asleep in his bed, and the camera stayed on him for a minute before Patton began walking around the room.

"He likes science, and the planets, and pluto!" Patton giggles quietly, gently touching Logan's space poster. "His favorite food is Crofter's jam, and we're going to have it every day on toast for breakfast!"

Patton returns to Logan's bed and gently kisses him on the forehead. "I promise Bunny. We're gonna have the most perfect little house, and kids and my brother Roman is gonna live with us!"

Logan stifled a sob, silent tears rolling down his face. "Ohh gods and goddesses...He...He ran into me on purpose...He snuck into my bedroom...Roman, he could have done anything when I was asleep, what if he-!"

Roman wrapped his arms around Logan, doing his best to comfort him. "We have to get out of here. I...I always just thought I was in the wrong place at the wrong time...Fuck...I never should have let him sit with me at the damn cafe!"

Logan sniffed, pressing the button to start the next recording.

Logan, only seven, sat on the swings at the park, reading a book and lazily kicking his feet.

"Are you sure Patton?" Patton's mother asks, looking down at Patton. Patton smiles up at the camera.

"Yeah! I really really love him, Mama!" The boy giggled, and Jason shoved him lightly.

"Patton's got a cr-ush, Patton's got a cr-ush!" Amelia sand teasily. Alex said nothing, simply stared ahead at Logan deviously.

Patton went red. "Stop it!" He whined. "Mama, please can he be my husband when I'm big?"

"Of course love, whatever you want. Only the best for you." She says. Patton beams.

"We're gonna get married and live happily ever after!" Patton sighs happily.

"Only if you do what I say love, adults are tricky." The mother reminds him. "You must go slow."

"But he's gonna love me forever and ever?" Patton asks innocently.

"Of course." His mother repeats.

The video ended.

"I-" Logan choked up, staring at the ending screen. "At least he wasn't in my room, right?"

Roman smiles sadly. "Yeah. I don't think he did anything. I think that was the only time he went in your house."

Roman shuts the camcorder off before Logan can look through the rest of the obsessive stalking videos, hiding it under his bed and turning to Logan.

"Why don't we make a plan, okay Logan?" Roman says gently. "We'll do that, but first you have to be very brave and go sleep with Patton, okay?"

"Okay..." Logan nods.

Roman stares up at him sadly as Logan stood. "Goodnight, Logan."

"Goodnight..." Logan whispers. "R-Roman...Can you do something for me?"

"Of course." Roman nods. "Anything, what?"

Logan hurriedly sat down and stared Roman in the eyes for a few seconds, pulling Roman into a tight hug, Logan chokes out a "Goodnight Remus" before crying more and hurrying downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3150 words


	17. A Plan Badly Failed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: attempted escape, knife mention, bone breaking, breaking glasses, crying

"Are you sure about this, Damien?" Logan asks again. "Patton could really hurt you, I could be the one-"

"It has to be me," Damien says firmly. "You're faster than me, and Virgil and Remus can't do it."

Logan nods. "Okay. Okay..."

"I'll be fine," Damien says, sounding more like he was trying to convince himself than Logan. "Roman will protect me, and when we're done we can get cake."

Logan sighs, pulling Damien into a hug as he heads to the door. "Wait three minutes for me to get downstairs and for Roman to get the knife drawer open."

Damien nods, letting out a small sigh as he hid his face behind his hands. A few minutes passed, and Damien wraps his hand in his sheet, before punching the mirror over the desk he shared with Virgil.

The mirror shatters and Damien hurriedly grabs a big shard, beginning to reflect the light outside in hopes of signaling someone. As he hears footsteps running up the stairs, Damien braces himself.

"Damien! Virgil! Are you-" Patton shouts, cutting off as Damien signaled faster, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw Logan beginning to run down the dirt road.

"Damien, stop now!" Patton grabs Damien's wrist and pulls him away from the window,

Damien crying out as he struggled to keep the mirror shard in his hand. Patton's face grew red with rage as he moved one of his hands to the top of Damien's shoulder and furiously jerked. Damien screams as his arm broke, the shard falling out of his hand, which Patton grabbed.

"What the hell were you doing?" Patton screams. "After everything I've done for you? How could you do this to your own father!"

"You're not my dad." Damien sobs, holding his broken arm as tears streamed down his face.

"I should have done worse after that stunt Damien! You want to signal out the window? Fine! I'll break both your arms next time!" Patton looked over at the bed, suddenly realizing Virgil was nowhere to be seen.

Damien let out a pained cry as Patton grabbed his broken arm and pulled him up by it. Patton threw him on the bed and quickly left the room.

"Roman!" Damien screamed, wailing. "Roman please! It hurts!"

Patton raced down the stairs and grabbed Jason's car keys, running outside and getting into the van. Putting the car into drive, he looked down both sides of the road and started speeding right, the road that leads to the closest house.

Logan glances over his shoulder every few seconds as he ran, his heart beating out of his chest.

A van careened around a corner in the road and Logan cries out in fear. One of the cuts on his back reopened as he tried to speed up, blood staining his shirt.

The car stops and Patton jumps out, grabbing Logan's shoulder and throwing it to the ground. Logan cries out as he's slammed into the ground, the reopened cut stinging.

"Really bunny? After all of this, you try to run away from me? Try and make our son help you?" Patton glares at Logan, pressing his shoe down on Logan's stomach to make sure he couldn't squirm away. "I'd like to see you try to run away again."

Patton grabs Logan's leg and pulls him back to the car, ignoring the small yelps and cries of pain as Logan's back gets more scratched up by some stray rocks and sticks. Opening the toolbox in the trunk, Patton grabs Jason's sledgehammer and steadily holds it over Logan's leg.

"No, no, no, Patton please! Patton I'm so-" Logan's apology cuts off as Patton slams the sledgehammer down, shattering the bone.

Logan screams until his voice breaks, crying as Patton sat down and pulled Logan's torso onto his lap, gently carding his fingers through Logan's hair and shushing him quietly.

Logan wails in pain, and Patton takes his glasses, quickly snapping them in two.

"There," Patton says happily. "Now you won't be able to see any cars passing by our window trying to tempt you to leave me, bunny."

Logan only cried more.


	18. Helping the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: electrocution, brainwashing, Beatrice, crying, vomiting

"Not that it hasn't been lovely to catch up with you Patton darling, but I suggest we start. I must be getting home soon." Beatrice says gently, looking down at her son.

"Of course mama." Patton nods rapidly, eager to please, before looking uncertainly at the bedroom door. "Are...Are you sure it'll work? It's not gunna hurt him, right?"

"Ohh, don't you fret about that puppet." Beatrice coos, holding Patton's face gently in her hands. "We'll practice first, we won't hurt your bunny."

Patton sighed in relief.

"P-Practice on who, grandmere?" Virgil asks worriedly.

"The extra," Beatrice says calmly. "Remus, was it hunnie?"

Patton nods. "Yeah, he's...Remus is upstairs in his room."

"Genevieve!" Beatrice calls strictly. The girl quickly hurries to her side. "Go up and fetch Remus room his room for us."

"It's the only closed door, besides the closet." Patton reaches around his neck and unclasps the necklace that held the key to Remus's room, handing it to her.

A few minutes later, Genevieve and Remus walked back down the stairs.

"Come with me please, Patton."

Patton hurriedly stands, grabbing Remus's wrist and leading him into Jason's parent's old "office". There were more than few dust bunnies and spiderwebs in the room, clearly the fault of Jason not getting a new servant after inheriting the house, according to Beatrice.

"Alright. Just in case you plan on doing this after I leave." Beatrice grabs Patton's hand and moves it with her own, grabbing the first wire and helping Patton place it on Remus's cheek. "You start here."

Logan laid silently on the bed he was forced to share with Patton, staring at the same wall that had occupied him for the past half-an-hour.

And then, an ear-splitting scream broke the silence. "Please! Please s-stop!"

He knew that voice.

"Remus?" Logan blinks, his vision hazy as he slowly sits up, beginning to grow more panicked. "Remus!"

Clumsily standing, Logan hops over to the door, trying to force it open.

It wouldn't budge.

Another scream echoed through the house.

"Remus!" Logan screamed, listening to his partner's voice grow hoarse. "Patton, let me out! Patton!"

No one answered except Virgil and Sela who laid down on the other side of the door. Virgil tried his best to think of comforting words to say to Logan in between the ever more frequent screams and sobbing.

It seemed like forever had passed when Patton and Beatrice gently opened the door to the office and gently pushed a dull-eyed, shaking Remus out.

"Go sit on the couch." Beatrice prompts sternly.

Remus hurries over to the couch, practically tripping over his own feet in his haste.

"See?" Beatrice squeeze's Patton's shoulder. "Go get your Bunny and bring him in."

Sela grabs Virgil's sleeve and tugs him away, his dress swishing as she let out a warning growl. Thomas began to cry when his dad made no move to pick him up.

Patton unlocks the door to his bedroom and opens the door, gasping when he saw his crying husband on the floor. "Logan? What's wrong, why are you crying?"

"I hate you!" Logan screeches.

The house went deathly silent.

"W-What?" Patton took a step back.

"I hate you, I fucking hate you Patton!" Logan cries, tears running down his cheeks. "I don't care how much you fucking torture me! I'm going to fucking strangle you in your sleep, do you hear me?"

"That's quite enough. James!" Beatrice rolls her eyes.

Her driver quickly rushes over and hauls Logan to a stand.

"No!" Logan protests, flailing his arms and trying to pry the hand off his waist. "No, fuck you! Put me down you fucking bastard!"

James swiftly carries Logan into the office, laying him down on the table in the center off the room and strapping him down.

"Let me go!" Logan panicks, straining against the leather cuffs. "Patton! Patton please!"

"Mama, you said this wouldn't hurt him..." Patton says worriedly as Beatrice moves his hand to attach one of the electrodes.

"And it shouldn't. Physically." Beatrice explains. "Although with the sobbing he's doing, he might find himself short of breath."

"Then are you really sure we shouldn't wait until he calms down?" Patton asks timidly.

"Nonsense puppet, he simply won't. No matter how much time you give him." Beatrice chides. Patton stares down at the floor, a slight embarressed blush on his face. "It's like taking the child to the doctor for a shot. If they won't stop crying, you just have to give them the shot and continue on your day. If you reschedule, they will just start crying again."

"Ohh," Patton whispers. "O-Okay."

"Let's begin then. Logan, say you love Patton."

"No!" Logan wails. "Patton please stop! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Beatrice nods to James, who flips a switch. Logan seizes up, his body tensing, his eyes wide, as he let out a blood currdling scream.

It felt like his entire body was on fire.

Every muscle he had tensed, and his head jerked up and slammed down onto the pillow as he writhed.

Patton looked green. "Mama?"

"Hush puppet, he'll be fine. Logan, say you love Patton."

"F-F-Fuck...Y-You." Logan spits out, his teeth clattering together.

"Again."

Another flip of the switch, and Logan feels like his spine snaps from under him. His chest heaved, and he choked.

He needed air!

Turning his head to the side was the only warning he gave before he dry-heaved. Bile splatted onto the floor, his stomach feeling like someone was twisting it in knots.

"Please!" Logan wailed.

"Just say you love him, and we'll stop." Beatrice says coldly.

"I-I..."

Logan howls as his muscles tense up again. It felt like his brain was melting.

"Say it."

"I love you!" The words couldn't get out of Logan's mouth fast enough. "Please, p-please-!"

The burning agony stops and Logan goes limp, panting as he let out a sob of relief.

"Now say it again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 945 words


	19. Red Eye Flight

TW: Planes, implied drugging

Logan woke up to clattering sounds coming from somewhere else in the house. Blinking away the blurry in his eyes as much as he could without his glasses, he glanced at the clock next to the bed. It was near 1 in the morning. He glanced over at Patton's side of the bed, finding him gone.

After a minute of searching fo his glasses before remembering he got up and walked towards the door to the living room, stopping just before he actually got to the door and hesitating. Logan glanced back at the bed, deciding between going back and looking outside. He opened the door and squinted more than before at the light to see Patton carrying a sleeping Virgil down the stairs. 

"Pat?" Patton finally noticed Logan at the bedroom door, squinting adorably without his glasses. He made a mental note to get him new ones when they got back. His bunny hated how blurry it made his vision. He felt a little bad for not getting them sooner. 

"Bunny? What are you doing up?" He set Virgil on the couch and walked over to Logan, kissing him gently on the forehead and wrapping his arms around Logan. 

"I heard noises," Logan rested his head on Patton's chest, "What are you doing?"

"Sorry Logie, I dropped Virgil's bag on the way down. You should go back to sleep. It'll be awhile before we have to go."

"Go? Go where, Patton-bear?" Patton smiled at the nickname, one that Logan had gained a fondness of over the past few days. 

"You'll see soon, baby. Go back to sleep," Patton hugged him a little tighter for a second and then let go, turning him around to the room again and pushing him in little, "I'll come get you soon, sleep for a little longer," Logan glanced over his shoulder and watched Patton pick Virgil up again before closing the door and going to the bed. 

A couple hours later Logan woke up to Patton leaning over and gently shaking him. 

"It's time to get up Logie, we gotta go. You can sleep in the car," Logan looked over at the clock again. Two in the morning. Patton moved away, grabbing some bags from next to the bed and handing one to Logan before gently leading him out of the room and towards the door.

Outside. They were going outside. 

Patton unlocked the door and stepped outside. Logan hesitated slightly before following him out. Logan handed Patton the bag to load into the car. It was one of the biggest cars Logan had ever seem. It had 8 seats and a big back part that had enough space that their luggage filled maybe three fourths of the space. 

Patton still hadn't told him where they were going. 

Logan felt a gentle tug on his hands and looked up to see Patton pulling him back towards the house. He almost felt scared of going back in. He wanted to stay out. It was nice out. 

Luckily for him they weren't going in. 

Patton guided him to sit on the porch steps and pulled Logan to his chest. His breath caught in his throat as he looked up. 

The stars... 

He hadn't't even realized how much he missed them. But they were here. And so amazing. 

"Do you like it?" Logan had almost forgot Patton was here, so caught up in being outside and seeing the stars and how pretty they were, he'd forgotten where he was. 

"Hm?" 

"Do you like it? I thought you might like it. I was planning to wait but I wasn't sure what time we'd get to the plane and I didn't wanna miss it."

"I love it. Thank you Patton-bear." Logan couldn't take his eyes off the sky. It felt like so long since he'd seen the stars. 

Patton gently kissed Logan on the cheek before pulling him up and leading him towards the car. The door next to him slammed closed and Patton went around to the other side and got in. A blast of cold air came through the vents as he turned the car on. Logan stared out of the window as the car backed out of the driveway, still staring at the sky as the outside zoomed by. 

When had he last been outside? Eventually Logan nodded off.

He woke up a good 2 hours later, covered in a soft blanket similar to the ones at the house. Was he back inside?

He, for the third time that night, blinked the blurry away. 

"Logie?" He seemed to have woken up Patton while he was waking up. 

"Patton-bear? Where are we?" Logan yawned when he finished his sentence, finding he didn't recognize where he was at all. 

"We're on a plane! Are you thirsty? I can get you some water?"

"A... plane? How are we...?" Patton stretched before nodding, finally taking in his surroundings, "Please?"

Patton unbuckled his seat, giving Logan a quick kiss before leaving to get the water and coming back, "Momma leant me the jet for our vacation. She thought it would be good for us to go somewhere and get some sun!" Logan took a sip, looking to see everyone else buckled up and fast asleep in their seats. 

"Vacation? Where are we going?" Logan sat up straight, moving the star blanket Patton had gotten him down. 

"I can't tell you that! It's a surprise! I was hoping you would all sleep until we got there, but you must be really fitful tonight. You normally sleep straight through." Patton laid his head on Logan's shoulder and closed his eyes, sighing contentedly.

"Patton?" Logan hesitated before asking.

"Yes, bunny?" Patton turned down the overhead lights so that it was darker. 

"Can- can I open the window? Please? I really wanna see the stars again." Logan fidgeted with his hands as he asked, hoping he didn't anger Patton. 

"'Course bunny. We're up in the sky, no one can see. You should go to sleep again soon though. We'll be there soon." Logan quickly pulled the cover open before Patton could change his mind.

"Thank you. I will. I just wanted to see them again."

"If you're good, maybe after our getaway we can open the blinds more often."

"Thank you. Goodnight Patton-bear."

"Goodnight bunny." They both started to nod off again.

///1056 words


	20. What's in a name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: forcing someone to throw up, lying, yelling, manipulation,

1st day of vacation

"C'mon Virgil, hurry up!" Damien says anxiously, hurriedly pulling the fourteen-year-old behind him as he tried to run through the woods.

"Where are we going?" Virgil says worriedly, looking down at Sela, who kept pace at his side, occasionally snapping at the flowing fabric of the white sundress he was wearing. "Dad said the berry bushes we on the other fork in the trail."

"We're not going berry picking Virgil, now come on!" Damien rolls his eyes, beginning to sprint when he saw the unattended beach on the other side of the island. "Here, help me get some sticks!"

"What are you doing?" Virgil asks, tilting his head and stopping at the treeline as Damien began to rush around picking up sticks. Sela sat down next to him, licking his palm and letting out a small yap.

"We're gonna spell Roman's last name out with sticks. He's famous." Damien explains tiredly, grabbing another stick.

"Why are you gonna do that?"

"So that someone in a plane might see it and think 'hey, that missing author's last name is spelled on that beach down there'!"

"So?"

"So then they'd rescue us, Virgil!" The nineteen year old snaps, "Now help me!"

"Why would they want to rescue us? Nothing's wrong. And since when is Uncle Roman famous?"

"God damn it, Virgil!" Damien groans, hiding his head in his hands.

Virgil pouts, moving to the sea and pulling off his shoes.

"What are you doing?" Damien asks tiredly.

"I'm going swimming!" Virgil says excitedly, seemingly forgetting the argument as he wades into the water. Sela follows him happily.

"I'm supposed to be watching you, get back over here!" Damien orders.

"You're not that good of a babysitter. I wanna swim, not make some dumb sign." Virgil whines, crossing his arms and staring back at his brother.

Damien throws up his arms, looking at the sky. "God? Anybody, for crying out loud!"

"Come swim with me!" Virgil whines. Damien sighs.

"First Patton takes my yarmulke, and now he takes everyone else's sanity. Fine!" Yanking off his shoes, Damien angrily throws them down on the sand and runs into the water.

Virgil smiles at him, diving under the water and swimming a few feet away before surfacing. "There's shells!"

"Just don't get bit by a shark." Damien sighs, before his eyes light up with an idea. "Do you want to do something fun?"

"What?" Virgil asks, giggling when Sela began to swim out towards him, her head bobbing in the water.

"Let's make a raft!" Damien suggests. "We could paddle it around."

Virgil pauses, looking unsure. "I don't know. We're supposed to be picking berries."

Damien bites back a snarky reply and smiles as brightly as he can. "Dad and Papa are spending time together. They won't even notice we're gone. And with the way you eat, they won't question any missing berries either."

Virgil laughs, diving underwater again and disappearing.

Damien waits until Virgil resurfaces, beginning to play fetch in the water with Sela before he goes back to shore.

Without Virgil's help, it takes Damien a lot longer to make the sign, but he eventually makes a sizeable Sanders in the sand with sticks and rocks.

"Come on Virgil, it's getting late!" Damien calls. The younger boy looks over at him, then begins to swim for shore.

Virgil shivers once he catches up to Damien, obediently following him on the trail back to the summer house.

"Look at you two, you're soaked to the bone and freezing!" Patton comes out when he sees the two approaching, holding two fluffy towels.

Virgil giggles as Patton aggressively begins to dry his hair off. "Dad, my purple is fading out again, can we dye my hair soon?"

"Ohh, but honey, you look so pretty with your dark hair." Patton pouts, ruffling the still-wet hair. "Plus, we're on an island right now. We can't go to the store until vacation is over. Can we leave your hair black for a bit kiddo?"

Virgil's bright smile falters slightly, before turning into an all out pout. "Okay..."

Patton smiles, kissing his son on the nose before looking down at the empty basket. "Did you eat all the berries already jelly bean?"

"We went swimming instead." Damien cuts in truthfully, not giving Virgil any time to speak about the sign.

"That sounds fun!" Patton smiles, grabbing Virgil's hand and straightening. "Let's get you out of that dress and into a nice, dry nightgown. It's getting late."

2nd day of vacation

"Damien!"

A hard shove.

Damien grunts, rolling over and trying to pull the covers back over his head, only to be stopped by some force.

"Damien wake up!" That voice again!

"Remy stop it." Damien mumbles.

"Dami stop it!" The voice whines. "Who's Remy?"

Damien's eyes shoot open.

Virgil.

Groaning he rolls over and stares at the god awful ocean-themed room.

"Damien dad's yelling..." Virgil whimpers. "Please get up, I don't want him to be more mad..."

Damien sits up, looking at Virgil wearily. "Why's he mad? What did you do?"

"Nothing! He was mad at Uncle Remus, and then he and Uncle Roman started arguing..." Virgil crawls into the bed next to Damien, wrapping his arms around Damien's waist and hiding his face in their chest. "I don't like when they yell..."

Damien rolls his eyes, reluctantly wrapping his arms around Virgil and picking the smaller boy up, carrying him downstairs.

"-to have made it, it's his name!"

"Look at him Patton, he can't do anything because of you!"

"So you did it then?"

"No! I was here all day!"

Damien's eyes widen, setting Virgil down as the two adults look over at them.

"Morning kiddos!" Patton greets peppily, forcing a smile onto his face. "Uncle Roman and I are just having a little disagreement, why don't you go play outside?"

"Why are you fighting?" Damien asks, grabbing Virgil's hand and squeezing it.

"Patton think I made a sign on the beach." Roman glares. "Which I didn't. I'm not an idiot."

"Or Remus did it." Patton retorts.

"He just sits around all day! How the hell could he make a sign?" Roman yells.

"How do you know it wasn't Logan?" Damien asks, a wash of anger and guilt settling in his stomach.

"Because he was here with me. Are you saying that you did it?" Patton asks, grabbing Damien's chin and forcing the teen to look him in the eyes.

"No." Damien says, his voice steady. "I was with Virgil all day."

"So it's settled then?" Patton smiles sickly sweet. "It was either Roman or Remus, and if Remus can't walk without someone telling him to..."

Patton cuts off, turning and moving to storm back over to Roman.

"I did it!"

Patton stops and turns, Roman looking at Virgil in shock.

"What?" Damien looks down at Virgil, trying to hide his panic.

"I..." Virgil sniffles, his eyes watering as Patton kneels down next to him. "I jus-just made it be-because I thought it would cheer Uncle Remus up...I didn't know you'd be mad..."

"Really honey?" Patton asks, his voice scarily calm.

"Mhm..." Virgil nods, staring at the ground and shrinking into himself, trying to look meek.

"There!" Damien announces. "It was an accident."

"Dami, my little baker, if a chef accidentally puts peanuts into an order of someone that was allergic to peanuts, would they still get sued for physical endangerment?"

"Uhm..." Damien shifts. "Yeah, but what does that have to do with-?"

"If the chef has to suffer the consequences of their mistake, and learn to be more careful when preparing food, then Virgil should too." Patton harshly grabs Virgil's arm and starts to pull them into the room he shared with Logan.

"Pl-Please, I'm sorry dad!" Virgil wailed as Patton's nails dug into his skin.

"Patton stop!" Roman tries futilely.

"I did it!"

Patton stops just outside the door to the bedroom, looks back at Damien and then grins. "Nice try, Spartacus."

"Patton-!" Damien rushes forward, pounding his fists on the closed door. "Patton please, it really was me, don't hurt him!"

There's silence from inside the room, then a loud cry from Virgil. Damien hardly noticed his knuckles getting bloody until Roman grabbed him by the waist and pulled him away from the door.

Virgil sobbed as Patton leaned him forward again and he emptied his stomach into the toilet in front of him.

"There we go baby..." Patton gently cards his fingers through Virgil's hair and dabs at the sweat on his face as he heaved. "You won't be making that mistake again, will you?"

"N-No!" Virgil manages to get out before puking again, the gross taste embedding itself in his throat, and even his nose.

"It'll only last a few more seconds Virgey." Patton gently kisses the side of Virgil's head. "Then I'll make you a nice big breakfast. You're staying inside with me and Papa all day today, m'kay? Maybe I'll trust you on the beach in the morning."

Virgil sniffled, his eyes watering, as his stomach finally settled. Sitting still, he allows Patton to clean off his face and help him rinse out his mouth, before collapsing into his arms with one last sob.

"It's okay sweetie, I've got you." Patton murmurs, gently rocking the boy.

Virgil let's his eyes drift shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,115 words


End file.
